EP 0 642 264 A1 discloses an image detection device having a semiconductor image detection array for detecting X-ray images wherein perturbations due to phantom images are substantially mitigated. According to this reference, delayed charge transfer due to trapping of charges in the semiconductor material of radiation sensor elements causes such perturbations. The detection device according to the reference comprises an image detection array which incorporates radiation sensitive elements to convert incident radiation into charges, and read-out-lines to transfer the charges to a read-out circuit which is arranged to convert transferred charges into a primary electronic image signal. The detection device further comprises a correction circuit to form an image correction signal for converting the primary electronic image signal into a corrected image signal by removing artifacts due to delayed charge transfer from the primary electronic image signal. The image correction signal may be assembled as superposition of exponentially decaying signals of images which were detected before the detection of a currently detected image. A corrected image signal is subsequently assembled from the image correction signal and the image signal containing artefacts.